Kamen Rider Shadow: Shadow's Begginning
by Tokusatsu48
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Mikkio Ishinomori had thought that Kamen Riders never existed, but when she comes into contact with one, she is soon dragged into a never-ending cycle of adventure! This is the story of Kamen Rider Shadow; the rider of the Underworld.
1. Shadow's Beginning Part 1

Kamen Rider Shadow Fanfiction: Episode 1 Shadow's Beginning Part 1

"Ah Mou!" Exclaimed Mikkio Ishinomori as she stared shockingly at her father's camera. This wasn't the first time she had dropped it, but it would be the second time she had to pay for another repair.

She trudged her way down the hallway and headed toward the stain-glassed door, laying a hand gingerly on the mosaic design. "This door," she started again, her voice holding back tears. She closed her eyes tightly, recalling the vivid memories of the time she had spent with her father. Taking in a Deep breath, she opened her eyes again. "Never mind," she continued, "Those days never really have any significance for me; I just wish I would stop dropping this camera!"

For days now, the city had a somewhat mysterious tune being played, as if a horrific terror had passed over the faces of the citizens. Mikkio knew that there definitely was something out of the ordinary, but as though there was a horror movie being played throughout her reality; she had felt freezing cold chills crawl up her spine. As if someone…or something had been following her.

She suddenly froze dead in her tracks, turning slowly, yet cautiously around. She then screamed out loud as she saw what lay in front of her. "O-Oni?!" she exclaimed and questioned simultaneously.

"Nice guess," said the supposed oni as he pointed his katana sword directly at the young sixteen- year- old's face. "But, no, that's not exactly what I happen to be. I am a Shadow Shift, a creature from the underworld; a realm hidden beneath this pathetic, little world of yours!"

Mikkio scoured to her hands and feet, screaming for help. For she did know what would happen next. An attack. But, as she started to lose her hope, something miraculous had occurred.

"Hmmph," said a voice coming from another corner of the alleyway. "Why must I be the warrior to be given the duty to take care of such things like this, but I know one thing for sure. I will not let you interfere with peace within this world, even though my job can give me a headache at times."

At that moment, the owner of that mysterious voice had appeared from the shadows. The owner seemed like nothing out of the ordinary, but yet there was something different about him. Mikkio had thought that she might be hallucinating. There are no such things as monsters, right?

"Oh well," the young teen continued after allowing the Shadow Shift to get back onto its feet. "I don't want to intervene with your little business here, but I can't keep any promises," With those words, he quickly took grasp of a mysterious device, one that had seemed to be…a belt? He scanned the palm of his hand across the belt, thus making a vividly-seen mark on top of it. "Henshin," the boy stated, his voice nothing but serene.  
"He-Henshin?" Mikkio questioned as she now saw a mysterious masked figure in front of her.

TbC!

Next Time on Kamen Rider Shadow:

"Eh?! Kamen Rider?"

"Nani?! You mean you haven't finished him off yet?! Baka!"


	2. Shadow's Beginning Part 2

Kamen Rider Shadow Fanfiction: Episode 1 Shadow's Beginning Part 1

"Ah Mou!" Exclaimed Mikkio Ishinomori as she stared shockingly at her father's camera. This wasn't the first time she had dropped it, but it would be the second time she had to pay for another repair.

She trudged her way down the hallway and headed toward the stain-glassed door, laying a hand gingerly on the mosaic design. "This door," she started again, her voice holding back tears. She closed her eyes tightly, recalling the vivid memories of the time she had spent with her father. Taking in a Deep breath, she opened her eyes again. "Never mind," she continued, "Those days never really have any significance for me; I just wish I would stop dropping this camera!"

For days now, the city had a somewhat mysterious tune being played, as if a horrific terror had passed over the faces of the citizens. Mikkio knew that there definitely was something out of the ordinary, but as though there was a horror movie being played throughout her reality; she had felt freezing cold chills crawl up her spine. As if someone…or something had been following her.

She suddenly froze dead in her tracks, turning slowly, yet cautiously around. She then screamed out loud as she saw what lay in front of her. "O-Oni?!" she exclaimed and questioned simultaneously.

"Nice guess," said the supposed oni as he pointed his katana sword directly at the young sixteen- year- old's face. "But, no, that's not exactly what I happen to be. I am a Shadow Shift, a creature from the underworld; a realm hidden beneath this pathetic, little world of yours!"

Mikkio scoured to her hands and feet, screaming for help. For she did know what would happen next. An attack. But, as she started to lose her hope, something miraculous had occurred.

"Hmmph," said a voice coming from another corner of the alleyway. "Why must I be the warrior to be given the duty to take care of such things like this, but I know one thing for sure. I will not let you interfere with peace within this world, even though my job can give me a headache at times."

At that moment, the owner of that mysterious voice had appeared from the shadows. The owner seemed like nothing out of the ordinary, but yet there was something different about him. Mikkio had thought that she might be hallucinating. There are no such things as monsters, right?

"Oh well," the young teen continued after allowing the Shadow Shift to get back onto its feet. "I don't want to intervene with your little business here, but I can't keep any promises," With those words, he quickly took grasp of a mysterious device, one that had seemed to be…a belt? He scanned the palm of his hand across the belt, thus making a vividly-seen mark on top of it. "Henshin," the boy stated, his voice nothing but serene.  
"He-Henshin?" Mikkio questioned as she now saw a mysterious masked figure in front of her.

TbC!

Next Time on Kamen Rider Shadow:

"Eh?! Kamen Rider?"

"Nani?! You mean you haven't finished him off yet?! Baka!"


End file.
